


Suffrage

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to get a green card when you're an ex-demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffrage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, "Vote"  
> Timeline: Between The Wish and Doppelgangland  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

"Short night?"

"Excuse me?" Distracted, Anya fell into step beside Cordelia in the high school quad.

"You look sleepy this morning. Did you get up early to vote? Please tell me you didn't study all night for the psych test. I don't need anyone wrecking the grade curve."

"Vote?"

"Civic duty? Make your voice heard? You are eighteen, right?"

Anya stifled a snort. Eleven hundred years, and she'd never voted for anything. D'Hoffryn's word was law to all vengeance demons. But now…

"Bar hopping. I keep getting carded," Anya confided. "Where does a girl go for a good fake ID?"


End file.
